1. Field of the Invention
The invention describes method and apparatus for inspecting wind turbine blades on rotating wind turbine generators, from the ground. The invention has utility for remote detection of propagating latent defects, existing damage and broken adhesive bonds within the skin of a wind turbine blade. This permits subsurface defects to be detected before they become too large for repair in situ, which provide significant economic advantages, as the cost of repairing the wind turbine blade in situ is typically 10% of the cost of replacing a blade.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Due to their large size, extensive surface area and complex shape, wind turbine blades are difficult to non-destructively inspect even within a fabrication or repair facility. Visual inspection cannot identify defects below the surface of the outer skin of the wind turbine blade, which typically is fabricated from a fiberglass material. Active thermography inspection techniques are effective for near surface defects but can give false positives and false negatives due to variations in material thickness and surface emissivity. Angle beam ultrasonic techniques are very slow and may not work through thick carbon fiber spar caps. As a result, blades are commonly installed on towers and put into service with a significant probability of latent manufacturing defects. Furthermore, composite blades are subject to extreme temperature variations. Entrapped water in blades can undergo freeze/thaw cycles, which can cause internal damage. Cyclic forces of gravity and varying forces from the wind acting on the blades as they rotate can cause fatigue damage or the propagation of latent defects over time while manufacturing process mistakes can lead to early blade failure. Defects can grow below the surface of a wind turbine blade to the point that by the time cracks and damage breach the surface and can be detected visually, the damage may not be repairable on tower.
Detecting progressive subsurface damage and propagating defects in wind turbine blades in situ is difficult for a number of different reasons. Inspectors using sky cranes or rope access are expensive, time consuming and put personnel in a very dangerous working environment. While on tower, close access allows inspectors to visually detect blade defects such as trailing edge splits, cracks, lightning damage and blade erosion. In addition, major subsurface delaminations, cracks, debonded of adhesive joints can easily go undetected with current technology.
Access to a wind turbine blade in situ with portable instruments for nondestructive testing also requires rope access or sky platforms and cranes. Blade and tower crawlers with nondestructive testing sensors for in situ inspection have been developed and tested, but they can be prohibitively expensive, slow to operate, require repair and maintenance themselves. Their effectiveness is also questionable. Microwave and radar scanners, while effective for dielectric materials do not work on critical components such as spar caps manufactured that have electrically conductive carbon fiber materials.
There accordingly exists a need for a fast, cost effective nondestructive inspection system and method for wind turbine blades to detect latent and propagating damage early enough to allow on-tower repair before it becomes necessary to remove the wind turbine blade from the tower and repair it off-site or replace it with a new blade.